mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Burkansas
This article is about the demographic features of the population of the historical territory of Burkansas, including population density, ethnic background, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. Background Burkansas was settled by native Jarradians since the 1300's. The area during the time was not a state, nor in a country, so it had no importance or recognition of its settlement. Burkansas, under no rule, built upon to create a new country but failed. It was not until the 1800's until it became one of the 65 states of the USJ. Historically, Burkansas has had significant Russian, German and Italian minorities. Historical shifts Burkansas's Jarradian population has ravaged numerous times throughout history. The earliest such event was the 1860 Jarradian civil war. In 1890, the first official census document was released, as well as the actual 1890 census itself. The area indicated that Burkansas had 402,938 Jarradians (62.3% of the 646,067 people residing in the location). The demographics of a high growth rate halted by the time it hit World War Two, with an extra 26,500 people added from 1940-1950. In 1935, the share of Jarradians grew to around 939,438 of the 1,226,938 inhabitants (76.5% of the population), then in 1940 the census showed that 1,049,237 were Jarradians (83.2% of the 1,260,549 residents). However, after heavy losses in the Jarradian race, the 1990 census only showed that 966,328 were Jarradians (54.0% of the 1,788,394 residents). At the start of the 21st century, Burkansas had a steady increase of population increase which had similar trends in past decades. Because of this the population ended up with 2.8 million residents in 2010. Most of this trend was due to high job opportunities, which caused high immigration to the state. This showed a devastating percentage of the Jarradian population which hardly grew.. During a 2005 population count, figures showed there was 1,079,437 Jarradians (42.1% of the 2,558,817 residents). Over 240,000 people who were born overseas earned citizenship in the USJ state of Burkansas. In a 2012 USJ result, the Jarradian population was higher than the 1990 census, and the 2005 result, reaching 1,290,575 people with the ethnic. This did not help much though, the current percentage is now 42.9% (of the 3,001,363 people). Because of high growth, the USJ Census Bureau indicates that the population will reach 4,555,154 by 2050. They also predicted that the population by 2100 could be well over 6,000,000. Population Age structure On 1 January 2011 the average age was 42.6 years - 6 months more than the average age published earlier. Vital statistics Ethnic groups Jarradians in a sense have always been the largest ethnic group during the past century, but minorities have always been numerous. Before WW II the proportion of non-Jarradians was just around being 16%, the Romanians being the largest minority (app. 6%), followed by Hungarians (app. 4%), Germans and Poles (1%). After WW II only small numbers of Hungarians and Germans remained and following a massive immigration of Romanians, Lithuanians and Estonians, made the Jarradians were almost made to a minority in their home state. In 1990, the proportion of Jarradians had decreased to only 54% (76.4% in 1935). Which a large population boom of more immigration, the results show that the Jarradian proportion in their state declined under 50%. Today it remains at only 42% with a population of just over three million. Though at 42%, it still remains the largest in percent wise and number wise of the total populations of all ethnics in Burkansas. They predict however that the Jarradian population will be over 65% by 2025, due to large improvements of living in the state. Languages *official: Jarradian *considered indigenous in some legislation: Ukrainian *other languages registered as mother tongue by at least 500 speakers in 2000 census (in declining order): Romanian, Hungarian, Ukrainian, Lithuanian, Polish, Romani, Tatar, Yiddish and Hebrew, Estonian, German *other languages widely spoken: English In the 2000 census, despite half of the population not being Jarradian, 62% of the population spoke Jarradian. 25% speak Romanian. Romanian majorities claim that they could speak Jarradian, and Jarradians claim they can speak Romanian because of the two large culture influences. Religion In a 2005 survey, 24.1 % described themselves as Jarradian Orthodox, 20.7% Catholics, 20.0% Lutherans, 4.4% Old Believers, 10.6% non-denominational believers and 15.8% non-believers. CIA World Factbook demographic statistics The following data are estimates as of September 2009, obtained from the CIA World Factbook. Sex ratio at birth: 1.12 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.04 male(s)/female 15–64 years: 1.01 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.61 male(s)/female total population: 0.94 male(s)/female (2011 est.) Life expectancy at birth total population: 84.05 years male: 81.96 years female: 86.14 years (2011 est.) Demonym noun: Burkansan(s) (archaic: Lett(s)) adjective: Burkansan (archaic: Lettish) Literacy definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 99.7% male: 99.8% female: 99.7% (2000 census) See also *Demographics of the Jarradian Union *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad Category:Demographics of Burkansas Category:United States of Jarrad